All She Wrote
by hotgirlonwheels
Summary: A dead body is found in Rural Kentucky........Can Sara and Grissom solve the case?
1. Chapter one

-1All She Wrote

-Default

1/?

Author: Ashley

Disclaimer: Don't own CSI or the song "All she wrote" By: Default either so don't sue me!

The night sky approached in the distance above the Northeast Kentucky hills. Niki Andersen sat on her deck as she did most summer nights. Her black wheelchair clicked as she tapped the joystick forward.

The Sheriff of sleepy little Fade Kentucky walked around the lawn of this old house and watched as the coroner pronounced, twenty one year old Niki Andersen dead. The body riddled with bugs was transported to Fade Memorial hospital.

As far as small towns go the police department wasn't half- bad. Sheriff Brad Teague stood a few feet from the body as he spoke in hushed tones to one of his deputies David Roberts, " I need you to go to the office and search the internet for a bug specialist…"

"Do you think the city can afford a specialist?" The young deputy asked as wrote down his bosses instructions.

Shaking his head Sheriff Teague answered, " For Niki they damn sure better…."

CSI Las Vegas PD CSI Division

Sitting at his desk Gil Grissom took out the assignment slips for the night shift when his phone rang, _" Gil Grissom."_

"_yes this is Sheriff Bradley Teague from Fade county Kentucky….."_

"_Yes Sheriff how can I help you?"_

"_Well, Doctor Grissom someone was murdered here in Fade…the victim is covered in bugs and we could really use your help sir."_

"_I see, could you hold on one moment please?"_

"_Yes sir."_

Putting the young Sheriff on hold, Grissom motioned for his team to enter his office. " I just received a call from a Sheriff in Kentucky. Apparently they need an insect timeline so, Sara you are coming with me. Catherine is in charge."

"Assignments?" Catherine asked as Grissom was about to leave his office.

"Oh yeah….Warrick, Nick 419 at the Sphere Catherine suspected arson in Henderson Brass will meet you there. That's it."

As Grissom rummaged through his brief case and his desk once again Sara stood and watched.

Slowly she walked toward his desk, "So Griss you want to tell me what our assignment is?"

Holding up one finger he motioned for her to wait a moment, pushing a button on his phone he spoke, _"Sheriff Teague are you still there sir?"_

"_Yes I'm still here Doctor Grissom…"_

"_Good. Sheriff my partner and I will be on the next flight out, be sure to preserve the scene and take photographs at five minute intervals until we arrive."_

Hanging up the phone Grissom answered Sara, "A twenty one year old girl was found dead at her home in Fade County Kentucky. The body is covered in bugs so, they need me to do an insect timeline."

Las Vegas Airport (McCarran)

Sitting in their seats awaiting takeoff Sara asked, "So Grissom what is the story on this DB?"

Looking up from the file he had been reading he gave her the details he knew, " Niki Andersen Age: twenty one was found dead the deck of her home last night at midnight. She was reported missing when her sister couldn't reach her by phone-"

"Seems the missing persons was filed in record time?" Sara noted.

Grissom smiled knowing that Sara was already working on the puzzle of Ms. Andersen's death.

"And as always Ms. Sidle you be correct, it seems that Sheriff Bradley Teague is the victims Cousin." As Grissom read more of the file he had been faxed by the Fade County Police he came across something quite interesting. "Sara listen to this: Niki Andersen Age twenty one diagnosed, as a Spastic quadriplegic At the age of eighteen months."

"What Did she have Griss?"

"She had cerebral Palsy. And it says here that she was confined to an electric wheelchair."

" Great." Sara whispered as she plopped her head against the hard headrest of her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

All She Wrote

-Default

Disclaimer: I don't owe anyone except : Brad Teague, Dept. Roberts Niki Andersen and Jason Watts

Fade County Kentucky

Police Department

Grissom and Sara were escorted to the Sheriffs office. Sheriff Teague stood and took Grissom's hand, "Thank you for coming Doctor Grissom- I'm sorry I'm Bradley Teague and you are?" He asked as he focused his gaze upon Sara.

"Oh right sorry- Sheriff Teague this is my partner Sara Sidle."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Sidle." Sara nodded as the sheriff spoke again," I'll take you to the body and the scene Dr. Grissom."

Andersen House

Fade County KY

Grissom walked up the dry grass path to the red painted deck. Walking slowly up the decks ramp he noticed that the door was cracked. Slowly he pushed it open only to reveal a second entrance.

He felt Sara behind him before he heard her footsteps, " No signs of forced entry." Sara said as they entered the living room.

With flashlights clicked they scanned the room. First noticing that the lights were still on, as was a computer. To the untrained eye nothing seemed out of place, but as both CSI's began to search through the victims desk they found some very interesting reading. "Sara look at this." Grissom said as he moved the computers mouse. There were dozens of IM"s and emails up on the screen.

"I'll bag the PC." Sara said as she shut the unit down. Grissom went back to his inspection of the room. The TV was off, but the stereo played:.

**Something's wrong with your mind  
It won't think of me anymore  
Was it all a waste of time  
Tell me why was I such a chore  
Broken glass lies empty  
Cut my voice so I can't say**

**Today was that day  
It was that time  
And that was all that she wrote for me  
You fell away  
I don't know why  
And that was all that she wrote for me **

**Lying here in your bed  
The one that you liked to do it in  
Pieces of long brown hair  
Are all over it and still in my brain  
I can't explain  
What it's like not knowing if I'll ever cross your mind **

**Today was that day  
It was that time  
And that was all that she wrote for me  
You fell away  
I don't know why  
And that was all that she wrote for me **

**Sleep through the day  
Fight with the night  
Seven a.m. and the TV is white  
Covered in snow  
I never knew that hell could get so cold **

**Today was that day  
It was that time  
And that was all that she wrote for me  
You fell away  
I don't know why  
And that was all that she wrote for me **

**Today was that day  
It was that time  
And that was all that she wrote for me  
You fell away  
I don't know why  
And that was all that she wrote for me **

**Something's wrong with your mind  
It won't think of me anymore  
Was it all a waste of time  
**Grissom crouched as he inspected the stereo, "This song is on repeat, 'think it meant something?" Grissom asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Grissom stood and began to turn a corner carefully, a few feet down the wide hall was a door. The was slightly ajar. Grissom slowly pushed the door open, to reveal what he assumed was the victims bedroom. This room was decidedly different from the rest of the house. The walls were painted deep burgundy, the floor was soft green carpet. The room all-be -it small held quite a lot. From the bed on the opposite wall sat an oak entertainment center that held a TV , DVD player, an Xbox and a play station (_two_). As he inspected the cabinet he also found an other stereo.

The girls room personified a 21 year old. Bookshelf's covered ever empty corner with books that ranged from: Danielle Steele to Bill Clinton. Grissom then knew that this victim was different. Also the room showed the side of her disability. In the far left corner he found a battery charger presumably for her electric wheelchair. Walking to the wall desk he found a reacher _(adaptive reaching tool)_

It took both and Sara two and a half hours to process the house, "There are no signs of foul play in the house. I hope the answer lies in the computer." Sara said as she wearily rubbed the nape of her neck.

Gently he reached for her and began to massage her neck. He sighed audibly at the tightness in her neck as he said, " Sara the evidence in the house will be there tomorrow. I have to start the insect timeline, but you are going to the hotel to get some sleep."

She glanced and wanted to protest, but thought better of it. Sheriff Teague took Grissom to the office while Deputy Roberts took Sara to the hotel.

Grissom was taken to see the body and for awhile he just stared. Few cases bothered him, but for what ever reason this one did.

**TBC**


End file.
